


Checkmate

by vanitaslaughing



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: shitty 6 minute skype drabbles are GO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitaslaughing/pseuds/vanitaslaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They play chess every time he comes back. Every time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

"Say, would you like to play chess again?"  
Those were the words that usually greeted Xehanort whenever he dropped by the Land of Departure. Every time Eraqus would just stand there, a single chess piece in his hands and the same smile on his face. Xehanort agreed, every time, it was something they always did. It was just routine.  
But routine is there to be broken.  
A falling out, a physical scarring later, and Xehanort leaves. This time they both thought it was for real, and Eraqus is the one to put the chess board and pieces away. Dust settles on them, even if Terra and Aqua inevitably find it and drag it out, dragging painfully sweet memories out along with it. Eraqus puts the chess board back, somewhere where the children won't find it. At least he hoped that this time it would be its final resting place, but once more he is mistaken.  
Dust settles, but not forever. Eventually, four years after Xehanort unexpectedly asking Eraqus to take care of Ventus, the Keyblade Master once more finds himself standing in front of the chess board. He's tempted, extremely tempted, to pull it out. He dusts it off, takes it out, but eventually puts it back again.  
At least for a day.  
The night the Keyblade Masters in the making share on the hill outside, Eraqus pulls out the chess board and every single piece and therefore all memories attached to it. The next morning, before either of the trainees wake up, Xehanort arrives, and Eraqus greets him with familiar words.  
Routine is there to be broken.  
Xehanort declines.  
But that's all right, Eraqus muses as the events unfold.  
Too late he realises that Xehanort declined that game of chess because Xehanort was already playing a party of it way before he even arrived here. Maybe he was playing this game ever since he left the Land of Departure.  
"Checkmate," is the word he imagines coming out of Xehanort's mouth as the world, and Terra, turn blurry around him.

**Author's Note:**

> shitty 6 minute skype drabble to torture my friends or something idk  
> i can feel my writing spirits returning to me though this helped me a lot
> 
> i do not take any responsibility for funky typos, i corrected the two i found but other than that im too burned out and weeping to shadowlord right now i cant function


End file.
